


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a workaholic, College AU, Fluff, His laptop is confiscated, I know how to tag, Look at my SON(s), M/M, Modern AU, My SON(s), My adorable babies, One-Shot, Totally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really needs to take a break. John decides to help him out. That sounds like a pretense to smut. I swear it's just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

He hadn't slept more than three hours at a time in a week, not more than six in the past year, and it was starting to get to him. He couldn't care less about his health, that wasn't something he found important. It was more the fact that he was starting to act like a zombie, even with his daily dose of coffee, which was, of course, two times more than was necessary for any normal person. In short, he was tired, but he knew he couldn't sleep, he had to keep going or he'd lose his thoughts, he had such a good idea, he had such a good start..

_It's interesting how many people seem to think that happiness is a choice. It is to the extent that a person can choose to be the optimist, to always see the glass as half full, cliché as that sounds, and to always see the sky as stelliferous, even when it's covered in clouds ~~and storms~~. It's interesting because it's so cliché, which is half the reason those who are unhappy doubt them. The other half? Shit happens._

Alex made a mental note to change that last line when he published it, but kept it for the time being.it was much easier to write when he felt the words flying out of him like conversation, but he didn't have the stress that conversation gave him. He'd revise his paper two more times anyway, so having vulgar language and an informal tone in the rough draft wasn't of import.

_People die, it's a fact of life. Loved ones may pass away, leaving people broken inside. It's impossible to be optimistic about death. Even though a 'better place' is a belief,  for those who don't... They have nowhere else to turn. It's not hard to wallow in sadness, certainly easier than pushing oneself into feigned happiness until it becomes true._

Alexander was falling asleep as he wrote but he had to keep going, it was so true, this was something that meant something to him, he had to make it perfect. He'd forget, he'd lose his train of thought..

_If I stop I'll forget what I'm writing and I'll have to start over._

He quickly erased that line. 'Shit, I need to take a break.. No, I can't, I have to keep going, keep working..' he thought to himself and continued, eyes closing even as he typed.

_People can fall into depression after a particularly large catastrophe, or for seemingly no reason at all.  Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) can also occur for various reasons. Happiness isn't truly a choice, happiness is a state of mind, and telling somebody who is depressed to just 'cheer up' will only make them distance themselves more._

There was a knock at the door, but Alex didn't hear it, being so entranced in his own thoughts. The knocker eventually let himself in, finding the door unlocked due to Alex's forgetfulness. He walked behind him, shutting the laptop despite the other's sudden protests.

"I'm working," he said coldly, his sleep deprived mind thinking it was his roommate Burr, forgetting that he had decided to spend the night with Theodosia.

John sighed softly. "That's no way to talk to your boyfriend, now is it?" He asked playfully, which made Hamilton's face brighten up immediately.

"Oh, hello, Love! Sorry, I'm tired, I may have thought you were Burr.."

John laughed softly, then smirked. "Ha!" He exclaimed, a wide grin breaking out over his face

"...What?" Alex asked groggily from his seat at the kitchen table, still looking up at John.

"You just admitted you were tired! You can't possibly keep working now, imagine what state of mind you have to be in. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard you say those words," he said, his amusement still evident as he reached for the laptop again.

Alex grabbed it before John could get to it. "It slipped out, that's not fair!"

"Nope. Shush. Is your work saved?"

Alex nodded reluctantly. "I was on a roll," he muttered, clearly annoyed, but handed the computer to John anyway. Despite Alex's stubbornness it seemed John always got his way when he set his mind to it. Or maybe it was just that Alex really didn't like arguing with his boyfriend. Debating, sure, he'd been on the debate team at every school he'd been in, but in those cases he was arguing for a prize, and there were never any hard feelings after meets. Well, except Thomas, who was one of the captains of their rival school's team. The two were constantly put up against each other, and they had a long history, spanning to even before college when Thomas had accused Alex of cheating his way into winning his spot as class treasurer. Sometimes he really wished the other would just follow Burr's advice and talk less.

"Come on, Alexander, let's get you to bed," John said after setting the laptop carefully on the counter. Alex grumbled loudly, unmoving. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but he was too tired to get up, and would've much preferred to just fall asleep at his desk. Laurens sighed softly, walking between Alex's chair and the table and bent down to kiss him softly. Alex practically melted into him, whining softly when John pulled away.

"There's more where that came from," he said with a small wink, before adding, "If you get up and come to bed with me."

Alexander pouted, but got up without another word, quickly getting up on his toes and pressing another small kiss to John's lips, eliciting a small giggle from the older man.

"What?" Alex muttered against his lips, not wanting to pull away.

"Not only are you not talking, but you didn't even argue for more than a second when I tried to to take your laptop away. Clearly someone's in need of affection," he teased good-naturedly

"Shut up," Alex replied, taking his partner's hand and practically dragging him off to the bedroom. John, of course, followed eagerly, hoping that Alexander might actually go to sleep for once.

When they got there Alex immediately flopped down on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down with him into a deep kiss. He was surprised to say the least and it took him a few moments to process what was happening before he kissed him back, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. After what seemed like way too little time they finally broke apart for air, both of them visibly flustered. Alex smiled happily and moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, making sure he was facing John. Laurens smiled back at him and kissed his forehead softly before speaking again.

"Sleep, Alexander. You need it."

"One more kiss?"

John laughed softly, unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes. He pressed a light kiss to Alex's lips, and to his delight Alexander closed his eyes as soon as he pulled away.

"Goodnight, my Love," he said softly, but the love in question was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is so bad help. Thank you for reading through the horror that is my writing nonetheless. I live for comments, so any suggestions, questions, criticism, compliments, thoughts, or ideas for other one-shots for me to write are greatly appreciated. And as always DFTBA!


End file.
